Memory Lane
by Nerdyspeedstergirl
Summary: Jack and the Guardians are taken by Man In the Moon to watch his memories. How are they going to react when they found out that he died? Or about just how horrible his past was? Rated T for later chapters, Child Abuse and other triggers. Cover Image not mine. Chapter four is officially up (and short...)!
1. The White Room

Authors note: Hey guys. I know this is kinda overdone by people, but I wanted to get my version out there. In the movie Jack looks about 16-17 but I always thought he'd be 13-14, so in this story he just turned 14 before he died, kay?

_Italic_: Memories  
_**Bold Italic**_: Jacks thoughts in memories  
Normal: Guardians in the room

Disclaimer: If I owned this then a sequel would already be in the mix.

* * *

_Jack_ rubbed his eyes as a bright light enveloped him and blinked. He was in a white a grey room, and the other guardians were there. Tooth, Sandy, and North were on a couch to the left of the largest TV the winter spirit had ever seen. Bunny was seated on a loveseat to the right of the TV and all of them seemed slightly irritated.

"Finally, Frostbite shows up." Bunny said, looking up from cleaning his boomerang. "Was beginning to wonder when ya'd get here."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed "Am I late for something?"

"Knock it off, Bunny." Tooth scolds at him before grinning at Jack. "No, Man in Moon just wouldn't tell us why we were here until you arrived."

As if on cue, a voice fills the room.

"_Hello my Guardians. I have brought you here to learn more about Jack Frost."_

"Learn more about me how!?" Jack yelled back at him, already dreading the answer.

_"You will view his memories, before and after he became a Guardian. Don't try to leave—it's pointless. No harm will fall to you and time is frozen outside of this room so you will not miss any work."_

"Come on! You can't do that! Those are MY memories, you can't show them!" Jack desperately yelled, but MIM didn't reply back. The forever-14 year old walked over to Bunny's loveseat and sat beside him, sinking low in his chair. "This is great."

"You're tellin me? Frostbite probably was spoiled to death with a loving family-oh the agony." Bunny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about me." Jack ground out, surprizing them. Bunnymund had just been picking at him...

"_Jack is four years old in this memory, Guardians."_

_A small boy with brown hair and brown eyes came running through the clearing, a girl with black hair and emerald green eyes running behind him._

"What'd you do?" Bunny raises his eyebrow at the boy.

Jack just smirked and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"_OVERLAND!" The girl screamed, jumping past a cart the boy knocked over, her braid flying. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

"Well, that's a big indication." Tooth mused. "What did you do to that poor girl?"

"Nothing!"

"_I don't feel like it!" the smaller Jack grinned over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. _

"_Overbite!" She suddenly stops and puts her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. "Ooooh, Jackie!"_

Jack groans and sinks down in his chair. "I forgot she called me that."

"Jackie, really mate?"

"Is she your girl that is friend?"

It took the winter spirit a minute before he blushed red and waved his arms. "No way! Aria was not my girlfriend!"

_Jack suddenly turns around and stops, his mouth flying open. "Did you just...?"_

"_Give it back, Jackie."_

_Jack's eyes light up in mischief "Nope, Arianna." Her eyes flash._

"_Jackson!"_

"_Arianna!"_

"_Give it to me, Overland."_

"_Come and get it, Bratcher."_

"You should be nicer to that girl, Jack." Tooth scolds.

"Yeah..." He rubs the back of his neck. He and Aria had two fights the whole time they knew each other, the first hadn't been big but...he winced as he remembered the final arguement they'd had.

"Did you fight often?" North asks curiously.

"Nah, that was our first fight."

_Aria walked up to him and yanked a scarf from his pocket. "Ha!"_

"_I let you have it."_

"_Suuuuure."_

"I really did." He laughs slightly. "It's not like I wouldn't see her coming from across the road."

_"Open it, Ari." Aria rolls her eyes and unfold the scarf, gasping._

_"Oh, Jack!" The five year old throws her arms around the younger boy. "This is so pretty!" She put the necklace over her head. It was a tiny mishappen wooden flower attached to a piece of string. Jack beamed._

_"Well, Spring is your favorite season and It's your birthday so...Happy Birthday!" Aria grins and hugs him again. "Comeon, let's go play hopscotch!"_

The screen fades off for a minute and everyone looks at the spirit. "Um, so yeah...this is going to suck."


	2. A New Sister

**Authors note:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! The chapters will get longer and I'll try and update more. Please enjoy! OH! And I changed the system slightly-bold is Manny talking.

**WARNING: ****Later chapters contain Child Abuse, Cruelty, and Death. I will post warnings before they come on and make a notice after they're gone, there will still be meantionings but you won't have to watch it-you won't miss much.**

**Disclaimer:** I wish that I owned this...*sigh*. :( No fair. Jack shall be mine!

_Italic: _Memories  
_**Bold Italic:**_Jacks thoughts in memories  
**Bold: **Manny talking  
Normal: Guardians in the room

_***"Well_,_ Spring is your favorite season and It's your birthday so...Happy Birthday!" Aria grins and hugs him again. "Comeon, let's go play hopscotch!"_

The screen fades off for a minute and everyone looks at the spirit. "Um, so yeah...this is going to suck."***

* * *

Jack had a feeling how this was going to go down. Bunny was going to tease the everloving crap out of him, Tooth was going to gush about how 'adorable' he was, North was going to be sympathetic and feel bad for his, and Sandy...well, Sandy was going to be Sandy. At least, until they found out about his stepfather. Jack winced slightly, he really hoped Manny would leave that part of his childhood out, it wasn't going to go over well with the others.

"The TV is coming back on." North announced and everyone turned to the screen.

**"Jack is still four in this memory, Guardians."**

_The same boy with the brown hair flew through the town, ungracefully tripping over his feet as he ran. "Sorry!" The boy winced slightly as he continued to run, the owner of the cart he just knocked over looking very annoyed._

"What're you hurryin for?" Bunny asked and Jack smiled.

"Something very important."

_He ran to a small cottage and threw open the door, smiling brightly as a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes walked over to him. "Papa!" Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms around the man._

"Awwe..." Tooth cooed "Jack you were so cute." Sandy gave a thumbs up and Jack rolled his eyes, smiling lightly.

_"Am I too late? Is she here yet!?" Jack asked, peering at a door by a set of stairs._

_His father laughed "Why do you keep insisting the baby will be a girl, Jackson?"_

"Oh! Your little brother or sister is being born."

"Yeah..." Jack smiles contently, this was one of his favorite memories. He just wished that he could have protected her better.

_Jack looks at his father like its obvious "Papa, The wind told me." Shouldn't his Dad know that?_

_"The wind?" The man asks, with mirth in his eyes. "How did the wind tell you anything?"_

_"Like how you and Mama told me that I was gonna have a baby sister or brother...the wind talked to me, Papa." Jack grins toothily at the man who just laughed and scooped the boy into a hug. _

"Even back then the wind would talk to you?" Bunny asks in surprize, his eye trained on Jack.

"Yup. Jealous?"

"Not on your life, Anklebiter."

_"Tell you what, if it's a girl then you can name her."_

_"Deal." In a few minutes the door opens and a woman steps out. _

_"You can see them now, James." The man—James— nods and goes into the room. The woman scowls at Jack before leaving the cottage._

"What was her problem?"

"People in the village didn't really like my family." Jack shrugs, it wasn't a big deal. Agatha was one of the nicer ones in the town-some of them were more cruel then others. Sheaperds weren't in high demand, they were poor and always smelled like animals.

_Jack sits on the ground, bored. He sighs and stares at the fire for a few minutes. His father steps out of the room and motions for him to enter. "Come on, Jack. Do you want to meet your little sister."_

_Jack grins and runs into the room, frowning slightly. His Mama looked like she was in a lot of pain. He walked over to the bed and smiled at her "Mama are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, Jack." The woman answers, wincing slightly. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, and was holding a bundle in her arms. "Do you want to hold your baby sister? Papa told me he said you could name her." She pointedly says this with a look at the man, who sheepishly holds up his hands in the don't shoot position._

"He didn't think I'd actually be right." Jack laughs slightly "Mom gave him grief about that until Emma was six, and every now and then she'd bring it up still."

_Jack grins, holding the girl in his arms and looking in awe. Her skin was pink and she had a tuff of brown hair on the top of her head. Her eyes were light blue and she reached a hand up to hold one of Jack's fingers._

"You're sister is so cute, Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, gushing as she flew close to the screen.

"Tooth, please get away from TV." Tooth blushed slightly as North said that and flew back to her seat.

"Sorry!"

_"Her name is Emma." _

_The Mom just smiles "Fine, Emma Jane Overland." She had meant to name the tiny girl Jane, but Emma suited her much more then the other name she...was an Emma._

_Jack peers down at the tiny baby "Hi! Emma, I'm your big brother." The small boy announced to the tiny baby. "I'm gonna take care of you, and play with you, and when you get older we can play pranks on people together and go iceskating. I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever."_

Jack sunk low in his seat and put his head in his hands, which the others assumed was from embarrassment as they cooed (well Tooth did) and laughed. But, he hadn't managed to do that well. He'd left his little sister behind with his stepfather, who knew what the bastard had done to her?

_Jack suddenly looks back up at his father, questionably "Hey, Papa? I was wondering, how did Emma get into Mama's belly—anyway?"_

_James chokes and starts coughing. "Um...well...ask again when your sixteen!"_

The guardians laughed while Jack blushed, they didn't need to know that he still didn't know that little bit of information. He had never got to be sixteen, and even if he did his Father wouldn't have been alive for him to ask, his mom either.

_Jack shrugs "Kay." He yawns slightly and the babies taken away from him. _

_"Jack, bedtime." His mother says._

_"I'm not sleepy..." He yawns again and rubs his eyes._

_"Well, I know that, Jackie. But Emma needs to sleep and you need to set an example for her." James says, picking the small boy up and carrying him to the door. "Say goodnight, Jack."_

_"G'night Jack." The boy mutters._

Jack groans and burries his face further into his hands.

"G'night Jack?" Bunny asks, smirking at him.

"Shut up, Kangaroo." Jack elbows the Pooka playfully and grins.

"Leave Jack alone, that was so adorable!" Tooth exclaims and grins. "Oh I could just eat him up!"

_James laughs and carries the boy to the stairs, walking up to a small room with a cot made of straw and wool in it. He sets Jack on the cot. "Goodnight." James whispers and heads back down the stairs._

"You slept on hay?" North asked in surprize.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked, confused. "We were better off the the Starlings in the next town over, they didn't even have a cot to sleep on."

* * *

**Special Shoutout to _The one who writes the ones_ for being my first reviewer!**


	3. Nothings gonna harm you

**Authors note:** Thanks for the amazing reviews! If you check on my profile there's a pole, maybe check it out and vote? Sorry for short chapter, I'm trying to get to the good stuff. AND I'M SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! Agh, I feel awful.

**WARNING: ****We're getting closer and closer to the angst part of this story-but not quite there yet. *shrugs* I want to show the Guardians the contrast between happy!Jack and abused!Jack.**

**Disclaimer:** I'll have them folded and washed before returning them to true owner.

_Italic: _Memories  
_**Bold Italic:**_Jacks thoughts in memories  
**Bold: **Manny talking  
Normal: Guardians in the room

_***"_You slept on hay?" North asked in surprize.

"Yeah, why?" Jack asked, confused. "We were better off the the Starlings in the next town over, they didn't even have a cot to sleep on."

* * *

The Guardians were a little more the unsettled by the fact that their youngest member didn't have a proper place to sleep when he was a child. All of them had been poor in their life before being a spirit, but they had all had a place to sleep and food on the table every night. They stared at the winter spirit for a minute, before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and was about to say something.

The meddling Manny decided to take this second to interupt Jack again with another memory.

**"Jack is four in this memory."**

_Jack looked depressed as he hugged his mother and father, they leaving the cottage with a wave. "Love you, Jack! Take care of Emma!" Jack-on-screen sighed and pouted slightly, shutting the door._

**_"Why did Mama have to get a job cleaning other people clothes? It's not fair!"_ **

Everyone blinked at the screen. "What was that, then?"

Jack looks horrified as he looks at the TV, already planning to have a few words with the man in the moon. "It's what I was thinking when this memory happened..."

Tooth smiled at him reassuringly "We won't make fun of you for whatever you think, Jack!" She give a pointed look to Bunny as she says this. The Pooka rolls his eyes but gives a small nod."Alright...thanks."

_Jack went to the fireplace, moving something that was in a pot around. **"Mama never had to have a job before!" **He looks upstairs and scowls slightly, before realizing what he was doing and facepalming. **"This isn't Emma's fault, it's the stupid Shepard that moved in the next town over." **With a nod he takes the small pot off, pouring the contents into a bottle and setting it on the table, before heading up the stairs._

_Once the small boy got the the hayloft, he winced. The crib forced in the corner by the wardrobe held a sobbing baby, who took one look at Jack and calmed down part of the way._

"Awe."

_"Hey, Em!" Jack said cheerfully, picking the baby up carefully. "I bet you're hungry, huh? Then again you're always hungry..."_

Jack smiles lightly, Emma had never grown out of that. She was almost constantly eating when they could afford it. Whether it was a piece of bread or chewing on some hay, something had to be in her mouth.

_Jack walks downstairs a little wobbily with his sister in his arms. He sits in a old rocking chair and grabs the bottle, rocking back and forth. Emma turns her head away from the bottle and he sighs "Are you really gonna make me sing again?"_

Bunny's ears perked and he smirked "Frostbites gonna sing? This outta be good."

Jack rolled his eyes "What makes you think I can't sing?"

"You're not the type, mate."

_Emma just stares at him and he sighs "Fine, drink you're bottle and I'll sing, okay?" She stops resisting and begins to suck down the milk._

"You're sister is very smart." North states and the others make sounds of agreement.

"Emma's always been like that."

_Jack began to hum slowly, before he began to sing._

_"Nothings gonna harm you,  
Not while I'm around,  
Noone's gonna hurt you,  
Noone's gonna dare,  
Demons will tempt you with a smile,  
But stay with me for a while,  
And you'll see-Nothing's gonna harm you,  
Not while I'm around."_

Jacks gentle voice flowed from the screen and everyone looked calm. Emma was already asleep on the screen and some of the Guardians hid yawns behind their hands/paws. Bunny was in shock, he didn't expect Jack to have a voice quite like that. He expected the Anklebiter to be tonedeaf, really.

Jack looked at the floor, clenching his fists. If just a memory of him promising to protect his little sister made him so emotional what would he do when he saw _those_ memories?

_Jack rubbed his eyes with one hand and yawned, leaning back slightly in the chair and promptly falling asleep._

* * *

Yes, I got that song from sweeny todd and changed it a little bit. I thought it fit.


	4. I didn't mean it!

**Authors note:** I'm so so so so so so sooooo sorry guys! I would give you tons of whiney excuses but...Sorry. And it's so short! DX I had writers block... Anyway, this is a filler chapter but I already have the next chapter done, so it should be up in a day or so. This one was important though...in a way...not really, I just didn't want to skip three whole years awkward laugh* So sorry...

**WARNING: ****The bad stuff with death and child abuse? Yeah. Not quite there yet, but it'll be there next chapter, alright loveys?**

**Disclaimer:** I'll have them folded and washed before returning them to true owner.

_Italic: _Memories  
_**Bold Italic:**_Jacks thoughts in memories  
**Bold: **Manny talking  
Normal: Guardians in the room

******J_ack rubbed his eyes with one hand and yawned, leaning back slightly in the chair and promptly falling asleep_**_._****

* * *

"When will man in moon show new clip? Feels like years since last one If he holds us here least he could do is entertain!" The other guardians lightly rolled their eyes at North's statement. They'd argued with him about this a lot in the past few minutes...

"Because watching my memories is _so_ entertaining."

"See, Jack gets it!"

Almost immediately after the man asked, the TV sprang back to life. "If I had known complaining would get clip back sooner, would have done it hour ago."

"For the last time, it hasn't been an hour mate!"

**"Jack is six in this memory."**

_"Why have you gotta go to school?" Jack asked Aria, letting out an irritated huff as him and the taller child walked down the road._

_"It's not really school, Mama just pays this man to come and teach me stuff."_

_"Still! I won't get to play with you _all day! _That's not fair!"_

"Why weren't you in school, Jack?"

Jack just shakes his head. His family hadn't had enough money to pay a tutor to teach him, he knew how to read and stuff, as he wasn't a total idiot, but he really didn't know much else.

_"Well, you could come, but you're too little."_

_"We're the same age." Jack huffed again, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl._

Bunny let out a snort "You were a bit of a brat, mate."

_Aria rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his head "You're short, genius. I think Emma's taller then you."_

_"At least I'm not a _girl!"_ Jack yelled back at her, his face red in embarrassment. _

All of the men in the room winced, Sandy going as far as to facepalm. "Oh frostbite you bloody idiot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tooth turned to the guardian of fun, raising her eyebrow "Just what's wrong with being a girl!?"

"I uh...I was a kid...didn't know how amazing women were?" He tried, sinking down in his seat.

_"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Aria turned to the boy, glaring at him "What's so bad bout being a girl!?"_

_"Uh...girls are weak." He muttered._

Bunny winced and scooted away from him on the couch. "Girl's are what?" Tooth asked, glaring at the boy with as much hate as the little girl in the memory. Jack didn't even bother answering, just sunk lower in his chair.

_"Oh yeah!? Is that so? Then next time Danny and Marcus and all them beat up on a certain shepherds son, this _weak girl_ will keep to herself!" She turned on her heel and walked into the bakery. _

_"I just meant girls like Rebecca! Come on, Aria! Don't be mad at me!"_

* * *

_AN_: So sorry that it was so short, next chapter'll be up in a day or so...if any of you have ay suggestions for memories jut ask and I'll put them all in to the story, It's the least I could do for waiting so long...


End file.
